1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pin bending device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device, such as a fax machine, generally includes a main board, a transmitter optical sub-assembly, and a receiver optical sub-assembly. The transmitter optical sub-assembly and the receiver optical sub-assembly are fixed on the main board.
Generally, a transmitter optical sub-assembly includes a main body and a plurality of pins positioned on the main body. The pins generally need to be bended to position the transmitter optical sub-assembly on the main board.
Generally, the pins are bended by a forceps, however, a force applied on the forceps varies easily, as a result, bending sizes of the pins are difficult to be controlled.
Therefore, a pin bending device is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcoming.